benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jak świadczyć ateistom - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimJak Świadczyć Ateistom – Doktor Gene Kim, 2016 rok, tłumaczenie - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 rok. Dziś będziemy mówić o tym jak świadczyć ateistom, jak świadczyć ateistom. Więc zobaczymy na Psalmy rozdział 102, więc jak świadczyć ateistom? To może być bardzo trudne, czasami niektórzy ludzie myślą że ateiści są najtrudniejszymi ludźmi do tego by przyprowadzić ich do zbawienia, ponieważ nie możesz argumentować im za pomocą chrześcijańskich rzeczy. Musisz im argumentować naukowo, racjonalnie i bądźmy szczerzy; chrześcijanie nie są tak dobrze wprawni w tym, widzicie? thumb|left|335 px Ostatecznie z różnymi innymi religiami możesz użyć chrześcijańskich rzeczy, chrześcijańskich argumentów, ale z ateistami nie możesz tego zrobić, musisz być inteligentny, sensowny, więc jest to bardzo trudne, cóż w rzeczywistości może być to o wiele bardziej proste niż myślicie. Nie musi być to tak trudne, będzie to trudne tylko jeżeli uczynisz to trudnym. Więc taki jest cel tej lekcji, będzie w niej przechodzić przez to jak świadczyć. Więc porozmawiajmy najpierw o tym jak świadczyć ateistom, dobrze? Psalmy rozdział 102 werset 25-27. Rzeczą która jest teraz do zrozumienia o ateizmie jest taka: wierzą że Bóg nie stworzył wszechświata, prawda? Wypowiedzą każdy rodzaj naukowego żargonu o którym nawet nie wiesz o tym co stworzyło wszechświat. Najbardziej powszechnym wierzeniem jest Wielki Wybuch, zasadniczo był pewien rodzaj eksplozji we wszechświecie która stworzyła wszystko. Wspominają również o grawitacji że stworzyła wszechświat, to był Stephen Hawking, najsłynniejsza osoba która starała się użyć tego argumentu przeciwko Bogu; że grawitacja jest tym co stworzyło wszechświat, lub czarna materia jest tym co stworzyło wszechświat, lub jakakolwiek materia bądź energia. Więc zapamiętaj to; będą używać jakiejkolwiek materii, lub jakiejkolwiek energii by udowodnić że to jest to co stworzyło ten wszechświat, dobrze? Mogą użyć wiele na was wiele naukowego żargonu , ale pamiętajcie to; to jest absolutnie ważne, innymi słowy przegracie i nie będziecie wiedzieli jak świadczyć ateistom. Wszystko co musicie zrobić to nie rozumieć każdego szczegółu tego o czym argumentują, zrozumcie jedynie główny punkt, mogą powiedzieć „Wielki Wybuch”, mogą powiedzieć „Czarna Materia, grawitacja” lub jakiś rodzaj innej naukowej terminologii. Tego cokolwiek ukształtowało ten wszechświat zajmując im przy tym czas 20 zdań, zanudzając wasz umysł, przegracie nie wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć. Ale zasadniczo to w co wszystko to się streszcza, to po prostu dwa słowa: Materia lub Energia. To wszystko. Ponieważ nie ma znaczenia co powiedzą, nie zmienia to faktu że cokolwiek stworzyło wszechświat, to będzie to kwestia jakąkolwiek materią, bądź jakakolwiek energią. Więc zapamiętajcie to, więc materia jest jak substancje które są stałe, że tak powiem, jak krzesło jest materią, skała jest materią, ziemia jest materią. Energia – mam na myśli, to bez zastanowienia, prawda? Więc możemy powiedzieć tutaj o grawitacji lub magnetyzmie, elektronach, protonach i tym podobnych. Więc nikt nie zgubił się tutaj? To powinno być wystarczająco proste, dobrze, więc cokolwiek oni powiedzą co stworzyło ten wszechświat, nie zmienia to faktu że jest to kwestia tego jaka to materia bądź jaka to energia. Teraz, powiedzą że cokolwiek za materia lub energia to jest: wielki wybuch, grawitacja, ciemna materia, jest to tym co stworzyło cały ten wszechświat. Więc to jest pierwsze do zrozumienia co musicie mieć na uwadze i zrozumieć. Więc to jest sposób w jaki wy do nich odpowiadacie; sposobem w jaki odpowiadacie na to jest prawo termodynamiki, jest to prawo które jest jednym z najbardziej niezmiennym prawem w nauce. Nawet sławny Albert Einstein powiedział że dwa największe prawa mają do czynienia z prawami termodynamiki. Możecie spytać „co to jest? To dość już długie słowo pastorze”, dlatego jest ważnym by to zapamiętać, więc istotną rzeczą dla wiedzy jest to czym jest prawo termodynamiki. To czego użyjemy to to, jest kilka praw termodynamiki, w tej sprawie tutaj w której wspominają jakąkolwiek materie bądź energie że stworzyła ten wszechświat, użyjecie drugiego prawa termodynamiki. Więc tak się nazywa, zapamiętajcie to, „drugie prawo termodynamiki”. W rzeczywistości nawet chrześcijańscy apologeci, musicie zrozumieć to, wielu uczonych którzy przechodzą przez 3 lub 5-cio godzinne debaty ze sławnymi ateistami i sceptykami, są zdolni użyć jednego z argumentów którego używają najczęściej, to drugie prawo termodynamiki. Ateiści wiedzą o tym, dlatego nienawidzą to prawo. Czym jest drugie prawo termodynamiki? To bardzo proste, to co to prosto oznacza, to mówi po prostu że cała materia i energia rozpada się, to wszystko. W tym wszechświecie niezależnie od tego jaki jest rodzaj materii lub jakie jest rodzaj energii, wszystko to się rozpada. „Dobrze, co masz na myśli przez to pastorze?” Weźmy pędzący samochód za przykład, pozwólcie mi zadać pytanie czy to jadące auto może poruszać się wiecznie w ten sposób z silnikiem? Oczywiście nie. To się zużywa, prawda? To się rozpada, dlatego nazwali to też prawem entropii, ale nie musisz tego pamiętać, zasadniczo wszystko się rozpada. To jest prawo wszechświata, to jest bardzo prawdziwie, ty sam w sobie nie będziesz trwał na zawsze. Umrzesz, bądźmy realistami, umrzesz. Wiecie dlaczego? Ponieważ gdy czas mija, co się dzieje? Twoje ciało rozpadnie się. Widzicie? Zużywa się. Więc materia i energia, nie mogą zawsze razem łączyć i następnie ewoluować w coś lepszego i lepszego. To zawsze się rozpada bardziej i bardziej. Więc niezależnie od tego jaka jest materia czy energia, rozpadnie się i ta rzecz ulegnie zniszczeniu, i ta rzecz ulegnie zniszczeniu i całość się rozpadnie. Widzicie to? To jest prawo wszechświata, drugie prawo termodynamiki, ta ziemia, innymi słowy ateiści i liberałowie nie mogą argumentować „musimy ratować środowisko”, prawda? Musicie zrozumieć że każdy, nawet największy ateista wie o tym. Cały ten wszechświat rozpada się. Więc czy było to proste do zrozumienia o tym czym jest drugie prawo termodynamiki? To wszystko co potrzebujecie wiedzieć. Możecie zapytać „czemu to jest tak ważne pastorze?” Ponieważ tu jest argument; argumentem jest to że jeżeli powiedzą że wielki wybuch lub grawitacja lub cokolwiek innego – naukowy żargon, nie wiesz co powiedzą, jedynie tłumaczysz to w dwa słowa: oznacza to jakakolwiek materia bądź energia, dobrze? Gdy pojmiecie to powiedzie „dobrze, jakakolwiek to energia czy materia by to była, ateista wierzy że to stworzyło wszechświat.” Tak, ale tutaj jest twój argument z drugim prawem termodynamiki, to to że, pamiętaj, cała materia i energia nieważne jaka by była, rozpada się. Więc jak coś co się rozpada może trwać wiecznie? Widzicie to? Nie może to trwać wiecznie, ta materia i energia muszą się rozpaść, i rozpadać się bardziej i bardziej i bardziej. Niektórzy naukowcy, to tylko dygresja, nie musicie tego wiedzieć, ale niektórzy ateiści, ewolucjoniści, naukowcy, będą próbowali powiedzieć że energia i materia może trwać wiecznie i będą próbowali użyć do tego pewnych równań – ale to jest tak głupie, ponieważ gdy rzeczy ulegają zniszczeniu, energia i materia które tworzą substancje, protony i atomy nie trwają wiecznie. To tylko dygresja ale nie musicie tego wiedzieć, punktem jest to, szczery naukowiec wie że materia i energia rozpada się, nie może trwać wiecznie, nie jest wieczna. Wiec tu jest rzecz, jeżeli grawitacja stworzyła ten wszechświat, jak mogła to zrobić jeżeli sama ulega rozpadowi? Połóżmy to biliony lat temu, dobrze, wówczas grawitacja – jaki jest początek? Co zapoczątkowało ten wszechświat? Zapytajcie ich. „Co zapoczątkowało ten wszechświat?” „To grawitacja”, tak? Dobrze, co było przed grawitacją? Nie wiedzą. Więc musisz po prostu powiedzieć to że grawitacja była tam od zawsze, racja? Ale nie możesz powiedzieć że grawitacja była tam od zawsze, dlaczego? Ponieważ to ulega zniszczeniu. Widzicie to? Więc to jest prosty argument. Jest to wystarczająco uproszczone, więc gdy oni mówią „wielki wybuch”, „grawitacja”, „ciemna materia” lub jakiekolwiek inne naukowe słowo wypowiedzią, zapamiętaj jedynie to że cokolwiek powiedzą, nie zmienia to faktu że mówią o materii bądź energii, i mówicie im to „dobrze, więc co było przed tą materią lub energią?” Powiedzą „nie wiem”. Wtedy mówicie im to „Więc mówisz że to było tam od zawsze, ale to niemożliwe, ponieważ materia i energia ulegają rozpadowi. To zawsze ich denerwuje gdy pytasz ich „co było przed wielkim wybuchem?”, „co było przed grawitacją?”, „co było przed ciemną materią?” - oni wszyscy się denerwują, w porządku? Oni wszyscy się denerwują. Gdy przechodziłem przez tych naprawdę mądrych, śmiałem się nawet bardziej, ponieważ myślą że są mądrzejsi niż wielu naukowców, więc mogą powiedzieć co było przed ciemną materią, co było przed wielki wybuchem i to przyprawiało mnie o śmiech ponieważ musiałem zadać im zaraz następne pytanie: „co było przed tym?”. I musieli zacząć myśleć mocniej ponownie dochodząc w końcu do sprytnej odpowiedzi o tym co było przed tym, ja odpowiedziałem „dobrze, co było więc i przed tym?”, i musieli zacząć myśleć bardzo trudno by wyjść z kolejną sprytną odpowiedzią, i to zawsze działa, sprowadza ich to ostatecznie do wyznania „nie wiem”, po tym wszystkim, są niesfrustrowani po tym. I mówię im to: „widzisz? To nie zmienia faktu że żadna materia, nie ważne jak daleko cofniesz się wstecz, niezależnie od tego jaka energia bądź materia to będzie, nie może być to tam od zawsze, musi się rozpaść.” Więc widzicie to? To jest napisane w biblii. Biblia pokazuje że cała materia i energia w tym wszechświecie, rozpada się. Biblia dowodzi tego. Spójrz tutaj, psalmy rozdział 102, werset 25. Ateiści lubią mówić „biliony i biliony lat temu”, dobrze, nieważne jak stare to będzie. Ty dawno założyłeś fundamenty ziemi i niebiosa są dziełem twoich rąk. ' Więc zauważcie tutaj że całe stworzenie wszechświata, widzicie to? Niebiosa i ziemia, cały wszechświat, gdy zostały stworzone, zobacz na werset 26 '''One przeminą '… widzicie to? Te rzeczy nie są wieczne. Więc pomyślcie o tym, nawet przed II prawem termodynamiki, gdy zostało spopularyzowane i stworzone przez naukowców, Bóg już powiedział ci o tym, dawno temu przed Chrystusem o II prawie termodynamiki. Więc zauważcie tutaj że chrześcijaństwo nie jest nieracjonalne, nie jest nieinteligentne, jest bardzo racjonalne, to ukazuje wam inteligentny argument przed Chrystusem na długo przed tym gdy wyłapali to naukowcy, widzicie to? Ale co wierzymy że jest wieczne? 'ale ty pozostajesz; - '''To Bóg '''wszystkie jak szata się zestarzeją, zmienisz je jak płaszcz i będą odmienione. ' Werset 27 'Ale ty zawsze jesteś ten sam, a twoje lata nigdy się nie skończą. ' Więc ma więcej sensu powiedzieć że coś wszechpotężnego lub wiecznego, nie materia lub energia wszechświata, ma więcej sensu że to coś tak potężnego że może być wieczne, stworzyło nas. Więc zobacz tutaj dlaczego Bóg jest bardziej rozsądnym argumentem, widzicie to? Zobacz, Bóg jest bardziej sensownym argumentem. Ponieważ materia i energia we wszechświecie się rozpada, jest tak słaba. Więc musisz pomyśleć o czymś co jest tak potężne, o czymś co jest wieczne, co wykracza ponad II prawo termodynamiki, coś poza stąd, co mogło to stworzyć. Jesteś więc poza nauką w tym co jest ponad naturalne i duchowe, widzisz? Musisz włożyć w to Boga, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Więc nieważne co, musisz argumentować że jest Bóg, to jest najbardziej rozsądny argument jaki można wystosować. Udaj się do Izajasza 44, tu jest drugi argument, druga rzecz o której chcesz wiedzieć. Izajasza 44. Następną rzeczą o której trzeba wiedzieć, co jest bardzo niedorzecznym argumentem, by być bardzo szczerym, tylko ludzie którzy są bardzo tępi będą tak argumentować, to jest bardzo szczere, i będziecie zaskoczeni jak wielu ateistów tak mówi, jak bardzo tępi mogą być i jak publikują to w telewizji kablowej i ci ludzie z bezkresnymi stopniami powinni wiedzieć lepiej że jest to nieszczery argument lub mądry argument które używają. To czym będą argumentować, dobrze, druga rzeczą którą musisz zapamiętać, jest to że ateiści argumentują że NIC stworzyło cały ten wszechświat, Bóg nie zapoczątkował tego wszechświata. Słyszeliście tą linie wcześniej? To powinno być bardzo radzie, ale oni w zasadzie nauczają tego, wierzą w to: to nie Bóg stworzył ten wszechświat ale absolutnie nic go stworzyło. Więc to jest sposób w jaki argumentują, to jest bardzo tępy, głupi argument. To jest bardzo tępe i głupie, powodem dlaczego tak jest, jest to ponieważ nikt nie może tak argumentować w nauce, to bezwzględnie niemożliwe, całkowicie zupełnie niemożliwe. Wcześniejszy w którym argumentowali że energia bądź materia stworzyła ten wszechświat – to było bardziej sensowne do czego nauka może się udać, to było coś naukowego, czego mogli użyć. Ale absolutnie NIC tworzące ten wszechświat – to nie jest nauka. Gwarantuje wam, to nie jest nauka nieważne jak głęboko to badasz. Nawet człowiek który jest 10 razy wyższy niż ty w inteligencji, nawet on to wie. Wiedzą że jest niemożliwym by nic stworzyło wszechświat. To po prostu zdrowy rozsądek, nie potrzebujecie tu naukowych praw na to, ale w tej sprawie jest naukowe prawo na to, więc tu jest naukowe prawo które możecie użyć przeciwko temu: więc jeżeli ludzie argumentują że absolutnie nic stworzyło ten wszechświat, mówisz im – nawet jeden naukowiec nie wierzy w to i jeżeli ci nie wierzą; tu jest naukowe prawo które możesz na nich użyć: jest nazwane pierwszym prawem termodynamiki. Więc masz już jeden argument nazwany drugim prawem termodynamiki, inne prawo jakie możesz użyć argumentując przeciwko ateizmowi jest pierwszym prawem termodynamiki. Czym jest to prawo? Pierwsze prawo termodynamiki stwierdza że cała materia i energia, czyli jakakolwiek materia i energia by była, nie może być stworzona ani zniszczona nagle z znikąd. To jest pierwsze prawo termodynamiki, więc innymi słowy materia lub energia mogą, od tak wyjść z niczego, widzicie? Po prostu nagle z znikąd, materia i energia, to niemożliwe, to nigdy się nie stanie. Czemu? Ponieważ nie potrzebujesz nawet naukowych praw, to po prosu zdrowy rozsądek. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wierzy w to. Ale jeżeli ludzie upierają się to jest to co stworzyło nasz wszechświat, dobrze, po pierwsze nie znają nauki lub numer dwa – po prostu używasz pierwszego prawa termodynamiki. Pierwsze prawo termodynamiki stwierdza, cała materia i energia nie może być stworzona ani zniszczona nagle z znikąd. Dobrze, więc już obaliłeś ateizm, przejrzyjmy jak obaliłeś ateizm, z drugim prawem termodynamiki, nieważne jaka materia lub energia zostanie ci wymieniona, niech to cię nie przestraszy, po prostu używasz drugiego prawa termodynamiki by pokazać im że cała materia i energia się rozpada. Nie może więc być tak od zawsze. Drugim prawem które możesz użyć jest pierwsze prawo termodynamiki, więc gdy ateista nie używa linii „materia i energia stworzyły wszechświat”, że „nic” znikąd stworzyło wszechświat. Możesz wtedy wyśmiać ich, i potem użyć pierwszego prawa termodynamiki, dobrze? Więc pierwsze prawo termodynamiki stwierdza że cała materia i energia nie może zostać nagle stworzona lub zniszczona z znikąd. Więc ponownie, to co to oznacza to to że zupełnie nagle, jest atom. Zupełnie znikąd, nagle jest ziemia, zupełnie z znikąd jest grawitacja i zupełnie nagle „bum” jest wielki wybuch który tworzy wszechświat. Dobrze, widzicie? Już się śmiejecie, widzicie? Czemu wy zaczynacie się śmiać? Ponieważ wiecie że to niedorzeczne, widzicie to? Zupełnie z znikąd, jestem po prostu szczery, jestem szczery, znikąd nagle... W każdym razie, w porządku, dobrze, ale macie idea prawda? Po prostu nagle znikąd, to nie może się wydarzyć. Więc gdy robicie to zniszczyliście już ateizm, teraz zobaczmy na Izajasza 44 werset 6. (Biedny Ateizm) Masz absolutną rację, zauważcie że ateizm nie jest tak trudny do obalenia, widzicie to? Może być to o wiele bardziej proste niż myślicie. (Dlatego muszą go skomplikować) Widzicie? Dokładnie, więc to co jest ważnym do zrozumienia, to to że dlaczego ateizm jest tak trudny do argumentowania, powiem wam dlaczego, ponieważ słuchacie każdego szczegółu ich argumentów, i z tego powodu czujecie się jak jakbyście musieli zrozumieć każdy szczegół którego używają i znaleźć drogę by go rozbić na części i argumentować przeciwko niemu. Jeżeli tak robisz, czynisz to zbyt skomplikowanym i nigdy nie przekonasz ateisty. Widzicie? Wszystko co musicie zrobić jest tym: włóżcie zatyczki do uszu gdy gadają i po tym gdy skończyli, wyciągasz je, i mówisz im o II prawie termodynamiki i jest 90% lub 99% szansy że trafiłeś już w odpowiedź. Ponieważ nie ma znaczenia jakiego żargonu lub naukowych skomplikowanych słów użyją, nie zmienia to faktu że jest to kwestia tego jakakolwiek jest to materia bądź energia. I wtedy obalacie ich z II prawem termodynamiki. Ale widzicie jak wielu ludzi myśli że jest to inteligentne? Że ateizm może być inteligentny? Dlaczego wielu ludzi uważa że jest to bardzo dobre dla wyższej edukacji? Ponieważ wszystko co musisz zrobić to dodać parę skomplikowanych słów o długości 5 paragrafów, i możesz uczynić wszystko inteligentnym, taka jest w tym rzecz. Zobaczcie na Izajasza rozdział 44 werset 6. Biblia mówi: 'Tak mówi Pan, Król Izraelski i jego Odkupiciel, Pan Zastępów: Ja jestem pierwszy i Ja jestem ostatni, a oprócz mnie nie ma Boga. ' Zauważcie więc że Izajasza 44:6, Bóg mówi „Ja jestem pierwszy”. Więc ma więcej sensu że ktoś raczej niż całkowicie nic jest tym co stworzyło wszechświat. Więc ten werset pokazują wam jaka jest pierwsza przyczyna która stworzyła cały ten wszechświat. Nie jest to puste nic, czy widzicie puste nic w tym wersecie? Nie. Widzicie wszechpotężną jednostkę, coś inteligentnego, wszechpotężnego co stworzyło wszechświat. Teraz, zdrowym rozsądkiem, pomyśl o tym, zdrowym rozsądkiem, czy nie ma więcej sensu że atom, energia lub jakakolwiek materia jaka by nie była, wyłoniła się z kompletnie niczego? Lub czy coś bardzo potężnego, niesamowitego, co wykracza poza nasz wszechświat, wykracza poza samą naukę, stworzyło to. Co brzmi bardziej rozsądnie? Widzicie? Więc widzicie dlaczego upieramy się przy Bogu? Że musimy włożyć Boga w ten wszechświat – to brzmi bardziej rozsądnie, bardziej logicznie, widzicie? Dobrze, porozmawiajmy teraz o numerze trzecim, tutaj jest trzecia rzecz przez którą możecie przejść, są tacy, co jest niesamowite, jak Lawrence Krauss i inni sławni ateiści, oni mówią i nie wiem czemu to mówią – powinni wiedzieć lepiej, oni naprawdę starają się mówić że nic stworzyło wszechświat. Neil Degrasse Tyson, ci ludzie, działają inteligentnie i starają się ogłupić cię mówiąc że nic stworzyło wszechświat. Możecie powiedzieć to: „jak szczery naukowiec może w to wierzyć?”. Już pokryliśmy te kwestie, prawda? Powodem jest to że to jest ich definicja niczego; to jak bardzo są błyskotliwi, ale w rzeczywistości pokazuje to wielką głupotę, pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić, Materia i Energia, to nie jest niczym, prawda? W ich tłumaczeniu oznacza to „nic”. Dobrze...czemu? Ponieważ tutaj jest inteligentna droga by to zatuszować: ciemna materia, zasadniczo czarna, jeżeli wejdziecie do pokoju który jest cały czarny, widzicie te czerń? To „praktycznie nic”. Widzicie to? Więc z powodu tego „niczego” że tak powiem, ta ciemna materia stworzyła wszechświat. Widzicie to? Więc widzicie w jaki sposób to tuszują, inna rzecz to grawitacja. Grawitacja „jest jak nic samo w sobie”. Jakiś rodzaj siły, i przez to... nie wiem, wszechświat rozpadł się – cokolwiek Hawking mówi i ci ateiści twierdzą, to rozpada się i tworzy wszechświat samo w sobie, cokolwiek. Powiedzą „to praktycznie NIC, to praktycznie nic.” Teraz, jeżeli słuchacie tego, wiecie co mówią, to „praktycznie” nic – tak, widzicie? Więc nie zmienia to faktu że wciąż jest czymś. Powiedzmy dla przykładu że ten pokój jest pustą przestrzenią z powietrzem który dotykam i nazwiemy to niczym że tak powiem, widzicie? Nazywam to jako „nic”. Jeżeli położę tu krzesło – jest to coś. Pozwólcie dać mi łatwy przykład, jeżeli one wszystkie zostały by opróżnione z tego pokoju i wtedy Krystyna przybyła do tego pokoju i powiedziała „jest nic w tym pokoju”, widzicie to? To jest to w jaki sposób ci ateiści myślą. Więc to jest jak, tak, pusta przestrzeń, proszę bardzo. Jest to jak pusta przestrzeń że tak powiem. Więc dlatego mówią że nic stworzyło wszechświat. Widzicie to? To jest to skąd mają ich pogląd. Ale by być bardzo szczerym, jeżeli przejdziemy do nauki, rozmawiamy tutaj teraz o nauce ludzie. To nie jest nic. Jeżeli poddacie ten pokój pod badanie mikroskopem możecie znaleźć wiele rzeczy, wypełniających tą pustą przestrzeń. Ciemna Materia, to jest to jak ją nazywają, po prostu wciąż to odrzucają – to WCIĄŻ MATERIA. Widzicie to? I pamiętajcie, niezależnie od tego o jakiej materii bądź energii jest mowa, co stwierdza II prawo termodynamiki? Że to się rozpada. Widzicie to? Grawitacja, wszystko co musicie zrobić to użyć Wikipedii, i jeżeli chcecie być naukowi, zobaczcie na naukowe dzienniki. Jakie elementy zawierają się w grawitacji? To energia, to siła. O, widźcie to? To nie jest nic, widzicie? To nie jest nic. Tak jak bardzo chcieli by powiedzieć „nic”, to nie jest naprawdę nic. Więc nie pozwól by cię to przestraszyło. Każdy szczery naukowiec nie wierzy w to. Jeżeli chcieli by być naukowi w tym, i starać się powiedzieć że nic stworzyło ten wszechświat, powiedzcie im: „nie jesteście szczerymi naukowcami”. Ponieważ jeżeli naprawdę zastosujecie tam naukę, co wówczas będzie? Nie jest to naprawdę nic. Widzicie to? Dobrze, zobaczmy również na pierwszy Piotra rozdział 3-ci. Więc widzicie tutaj że ateiści mogą być bardzo łatwi, jest to bardzo łatwe by rozbić to na części. Widzicie? Jest bardzo łatwo by rozebrać to na części. Nie jest to bardzo trudne. Pamiętajcie, pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić to raz jeszcze, gdy argumentujesz z ateistom lub starasz się mu pokazać jak inteligentne i rozsądne jest chrześcijaństwo, pamiętaj o tym; jeżeli nie będziesz o tym pamiętał, gdy świadczyć do ateistów, nigdy nie będziesz im świadczył: nie próbuj starać się odpowiedzieć na każdy szczegół o którym mówi, zignorujcie to całkowicie. Ponieważ to co starasz się zrobić to starasz się... przegrasz bitwę, dobrze? Wiesz czemu? Ponieważ nie znasz wszystkich naukowych, matematycznych kwestii i energii w raz ze wszystkimi tymi substancjami które w to ewoluowały. Nie znasz tego wszystkiego, przy okazji, czemu w ogóle argumentować odnośnie tego? Nie musisz. Ponieważ nie zmienia to faktu – załóżmy że to działa, że wszystkie te szczegóły o których mówią, naukowo działają, nie zmienia to faktu że gdy dojdziesz na sam początek, sam początek, jakakolwiek materia bądź energia to by nie była, rozpadnie się, nie może trwać wiecznie. Nie zmienia to tego faktu, widzicie? Więc to jest to w jaki sposób świadczycie ateistom, widzicie? Zignorujecie to wszystko i przetłumaczcie to, nieważne jaki żargon lub paplaninę użyją, przetłumaczcie to w „dobrze, to materia”, „dobrze, to energia”. „To materia”, „to energia”, „to materia”, „to energia”, po prostu rób to. I gdy używają rzeczy jak „nic, nic”, „ciemna materia” lub „grawitacja” wtedy po prostu powiedz „dobrze, to materia lub energia”, „to materia lub energia”. Po prostu tłumacz to za każdym razem. Nie wiem czy brat Szon pamięta ale gdy głosiliśmy ulicznie w pobliżu gdzie był ulokowany North Valley Baptist Church, był tam ateista który zawsze przechodził obok nas gdy głosiliśmy na ulicach. Pamiętam go bardzo dobrze, nie wiem czy Szon pamięta ale ja pamiętam to że gdy mówiłem o tym co stworzyło ten wszechświat, utrzymywałem go poirytowanym tymi pytaniami „co było przed tym?”, „co było przed tym?”, „co było przed tym?” I facet jako inteligentny ciągle przychodził z jakąś odpowiedzią, więc śmiałem się wewnątrz „ten człowiek jest mądry, ale chłopie, on marnuje swój oddech”.Więc przeszliśmy przez to w czasie około 5-ciu minut w ten sposób „cokolwiek to jest, cokolwiek to jest”, i on w końcu wpadł w frustracje”Nie wiem”. I co zrobiłem? Użyłem drugiego prawa termodynamiki, lub pierwszego prawa. Widzicie? Starał się również wspominać „to ciemna materia, więc jest to jak nic co stworzyło wszechświat”, pamiętam to również, ale odrzucił to – to jest materia sama w sobie. Jest to bardzo nieszczere, widzicie? Więc nie pozwólcie żeby to was przestraszyło, cokolwiek mówią, jest to albo nic, albo jakakolwiek materia lub energia. I wszystko co musicie zrobić to przetłumaczyć to w „materia lub energia”. Oto w jaki sposób możecie świadczyć ateistom. I gdy raz już załapiecie to, wtedy atakujcie to, zdemontujcie to z pierwszym i drugim prawem termodynamiki. Dobrze, to powinno być wystarczająco proste. Teraz przyjrzyjmy się 1 Piotra rozdział 3 werset 15, biblia mówi: 'Lecz Chrystusa Pana poświęcajcie w sercach waszych, zawsze gotowi do obrony przed każdym, domagającym się od was wytłumaczenia się z nadziei waszej, ' Wysoka edukacja – oni wierzą w rozum, inteligencje, prawda? Czy Bóg powiedział „masz po prostu być głupi, chrześcijaństwo jest ciemne i nie możesz dać rozsądnego argumentu”? Nie, Bóg mówi „'''zawsze gotowi do obrony przed każdym, domagającym się od was wytłumaczenia z nadziei waszej, Lecz czyńcie to z łagodnością i szacunkiem.” Widzicie? Bóg odpowiedział na to. Więc musicie zrozumieć że Chrześcijaństwo wierzy że Bóg stworzył ten wszechświat, nie jest to jakiś wymyślony mit który brzmi bardzo tępo i głupio jak święty mikołaj lub wróżka zębowa – lubią to robić, ateiści starają się powiedzieć ci że Chrześcijaństwo jest bardzo głupie. Powiedzą „Bóg stworzył ten wszechświat, to brzmi bardzo dla mnie głupio, dlaczego nie powiemy o świętym mikołaju, czemu nie argumentujemy o wróżce zębuszce dla małych dzieci? To nic innego jak opowieść dla dzieci, coś co nie ma żadnego sensownego argumentu za tym ale parę mitów które wy chrześcijanie przywołujecie”. Teraz, czy jest to głupie, czy jest to mit? Nie. Dałem parę wskazówek wcześniej, chrześcijanie wierząc że Bóg stworzył ten wszechświat – nie brzmi to jak historia dla dzieci, jest to w rzeczywistości bardzo rozsądny inteligentny argument. Możecie powiedzieć „czemu?” Oto odpowiedź czemu; odpowiedź czemu jest taka, to bardzo proste; pamiętajcie, nieważne co ateista powie i mogę to sprawdzić z wami wszystkimi również, przetestuje to z wami wszystkimi, powiedzcie mi cokolwiek co stworzyło ten wszechświat ludzie. Powiedzcie cokolwiek. Możecie powiedzieć „Wielki Wybuch”, możecie powiedzieć „grawitacja”, możecie powiedzieć „ciemna materia”, możecie powiedzieć że meteory – powiedzcie mi cokolwiek. Jeżeli ktoś z was chce coś powiedzieć to mówcie podczas gdy mówię. (To wieczne!) Wieczne, prawda? Co wieczne? To. Czym jest to? (Kosmiczna przestrzeń która poprzedzała ciemną materie i był... i była plazma...) Dobrze, dalej, dalej. (Więc była plazma, która była całkowicie nieprzejednana i nagle eksplodowała i stworzyła wszystko) Dobrze, teraz, to co zrobił było dobrym przykładem, teraz, wiecie w co przetłumaczę to? Matera lub Energia. Widzicie to? To wszystko co muszę zrobić. Więc nieważne co powie, widzicie? Gdy słuchacie wszystkich tych szczegółów przegracie, prawda? Ale wszystko co musicie zrobić to, mówiłem wam o tym wcześniej, w co to przetłumaczyłem? „Materia lub Energia”. To wszystko. Materia lub energia, i wtedy mówię im, co? Mówię im o II prawie termodynamiki, widzicie to? Że to się rozpada, nie może trwać wiecznie, nie może od zawsze tam być, rozpada się. I widzicie? Już rozbiliście to na części. Czy chcecie rzucić jakieś inne pytanie? (To nie jest prawdziwe życie, nie jesteśmy tutaj naprawdę) Nie jesteśmy tutaj – to jest w zasadzie nie naukowe. Więc z tym nie musimy nawet dyskutować w tej sesji. (Kosmici stworzyli nas) Dobrze, ale to nie naukowe, ponownie, widzicie? Ponieważ możemy przetłumaczyć kosmitów w co? Materie bądź energie. Widzicie to? Więc rzućcie wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczy, wciąż tłumaczycie to w „materia bądź energia. Jedyną rzeczą którą możecie wyjść poza to mówiąc „to nie jest prawdziwe, to iluzja”, ale gdy to mówisz nie jest już nauka. Naukowcy nie wierzą w to. (Są zmuszeni mówić albo że jest coś z niczego, albo że od zawsze to było) Tak, dokładnie, są to jedyne dwa ratunki, są tylko dwie drogi ratunku. (Lub że coś co jest poza tym, co jest z natury nie rozkładalne, wieczne) I w co teraz wchodzisz? Widzisz? Wychodzisz poza naukę i musisz upierać się za czym? Musisz w to położyć wówczas Boga, widzisz? Możesz to nazwać jakkolwiek, nie obchodzi mnie jak to nazwą, mogą powiedzieć „coś spoza wszechświata”, mogą nazwać to siłą, energią, cokolwiek – nie zmienia to faktu że tłumaczy się to na B Ó G. Możesz nazwać to jak chcesz ale jest to Bóg. Pamiętam gdy William Lane Craig, to dygresja, nie musicie tego notować, ale pewien profesor używał całej tej terminologii że wszechświat jest jak komputer, stworzył to wszystko w ten sposób, i tak dalej, starając się wyjść ponad termodynamikę, i Craig po prostu powiedział mu „proszę pana, zasadniczo po prostu pan powiedział „Bóg jest tym co stworzyło wszechświat, dlaczego po prostu nie powiedzieć Bóg więc?” Widzicie? Więc o co się musicie upierać nie ważne co? Musicie włożyć w to Boga, widzicie? Musicie włożyć tam Boga, nie ma znaczenia jak go nazwiecie, nie zmienia to faktu że to ponad naturalna, nie naukowa, nie podlegająca pod prawa nauki istota. Gdy wejdziecie w to, wtedy my chrześcijanie nazywamy to Bogiem, wy możecie nazwać to jak chcecie, ale nie zmienia to faktu że ateizmu już nie ma. Już rozmontowaliście ateizm, ponieważ nie wierzą w ponad naturalność, duchowość – to poza nauką. Wtedy masz ich. Wtedy muszą wyprzeć się ateizmu. Widzicie? Jako dygresja, nie musicie tego notować, teraz gdy przyznają że jest Bóg, teraz musisz już argumentować że to nasz Bóg, Chrześcijański. Ale to już inna sesja. Bardzo prostą odpowiedzią dla jest w rzeczywistości biblia, ale ten temat pokryjemy później. Ale tu jest rzecz; zniszczyliście już ateizm. Już go zniszczyliście, muszą przyznać coś ponad naturalnego co wykracza poza naukę. To jest tak potężne co to stworzyło, że po prostu mówisz wówczas słowo „Bóg”. Po prostu mówisz „Bóg”, ale oni nie chcą tego powiedzieć. Gdy argumentujecie z ateistami i gdy muszą uciekać do tego, to tak jakbyście mówili „po prostu powiedz Bóg”. Tak, zaufajcie mi, więc jaka jest najbardziej rozsądna odpowiedź? Najbardziej rozsądna odpowiedź na to co stworzyło ten wszechświat – to nie jest głupie, to nie mit, to jest bardzo rozsądne, że co? Że coś wykraczającego poza naukę co jest tak wszechmogące i potężne, tak ponad naturalne, poza nauką, powołał wszechświat do istnienia. Widzicie? To jest to w co my chrześcijanie wierzymy. My chrześcijanie wierzymy w to. I to jest co? Rozsądna odpowiedź. To nie jest głupie, widzicie? Więc nie pozwólcie się przestraszyć, więc „Bóg stworzył wszechświat, brzmi jak święty mikołaj, wróżka zębuszka” - jeżeli powiedzą coś takiego, możecie wówczas rozłożyć ich argument. Po prostu mówicie im to: co brzmi bardziej rozsądnie? Jakakolwiek materia bądź energia lub nic które stworzyło wszechświat co przeczy pierwszemu i drugiemu prawu termodynamiki? Nie możecie niezależne od czegokolwiek tak twierdzić jeżeli to jest sprzeczne z drugim prawem. Musisz uciec do czego coś musisz – wykraczając poza naukę, to ponad naturalne. To brzmi bardziej rozsądnie. To ma sens, to ma sens. (głupi powiedział w swym sercu) „Nie ma Boga” - dokładnie. Więc zobaczmy psalmy rozdział 19. Oskarżą cię „nigdy nie wiedziałeś stworzyciela stwarzającego wszechświat. Jak więc możesz wiedzieć że istnieje?” Będą tak argumentować przeciwko tobie, ale ty masz już rozsądną odpowiedź na to, tutaj jest następna rzecz, użyjmy również zdrowego rozsądku, więc tutaj rzecz którą możecie zanotować by argumentować przeciwko nim. Jeżeli powiedzą „nigdy nie widziałeś stworzyciela stwarzającego wszechświat, więc dlaczego wierzysz w to? Skąd wiesz że on istnieje?” To jest sposób w jaki możesz argumentować z nimi; wszystko co musisz zrobić jest tym: my wierzymy że całe stworzenie zostało stworzone przez stwórcę, to jest to w co chrześcijanie wierzą, więc jest to bardzo proste. Wszystko co musicie zrobić to użyć przykładu czegokolwiek co zostało stworzone i użyć go jako dowodu że z jego powodu jest stworzyciel, a mimo wszystko nigdy go nie widzieli. Pozwólcie mnie spytać o to: ten zegarek, nigdy nie widziałem nikogo kto go stworzył, prawda? Ale wierzymy że stwórca stworzył ten zegarek, prawda? Tak. Ten dom, w którym ja i wy żyjecie, nie wierzymy że przez pewne kosmiczne radiacje lub cokolwiek za słowotok który naukowcy używają, że ewoluował w tą obecną formę i wtedy weszliśmy do tego budynku. Prawda? Nie, nie wierzymy w to. Powiedzą, wyobraźcie sobie ateistę który mówi „nigdy nie widziałeś stwórcy który stworzył ten budynek, więc jest to niedorzeczne że wierzysz że ktoś stworzył ten budynek. Widzicie jak durnie to brzmi? Co z Hondą Civic którą jeżdżę? Nigdy nie widziałem stwórców tej Hondy Civic przedtem, a jednak wierzę przez wiarę, że człowiek stworzył tą Hondę Civic. To samo z tym domem. To samo z tym zegarkiem. Co z ubraniami które macie na sobie? Nigdy nie widzieliście ich projektanta, wdzieliście jedynie imię projektanta na etykietce. I po prostu wierzycie przez wiarę, bez widzenia go, że stworzył to, zaprojektował koszulę dla ciebie, prawda? Czemu? Bo to tępe i głupie? Nie, to rozsądne, w zasadzie to zdrowy rozsądek, jeżeli jest stworzenie, jest stworzyciel dla tego, widzicie? To argument wynikający ze zdrowego rozsądku. To jest piąta rzecz której możecie użyć. Nie musicie widzieć go lub niej – wyobraźcie sobie że żyjemy naszym życiem jak ateiści i musimy zobaczyć stwórcę w porządku do uwierzenia w niego, będziecie musieli odwiedzić każdego założyciela Apple, Facebooka, tapczan na którym siedzisz, ubrania i to wszystko: „nie mogę wierzyć przez wiarę bez ujrzenia tego że stwórca to stworzył.” Zobaczmy również na Psalm rozdział 19 werset 1: Niebiosa głoszą... co?' chwałę Boga, a firmament obwieszcza dzieło jego rąk. ' Widzicie, ten werset dowodzi wam że całe stworzenie już pokazuje samo przez siebie że musi być stworzyciel. Gdy widzicie coś bardzo skomplikowanego, zawiłego, jest zaprojektowane jak dzieło sztuki, wiesz że musiał być inteligentny stwórca która stworzył to. To jest co? Zdrowy rozsądek. Nie musimy nawet wchodzić tutaj w naukę, to po prostu zdrowy rozsądek. Widzicie to? Pokazuje to również głupotę ateizmu, ponieważ przeczytajmy Psalmy rozdział 14, możesz zapytać „czemu jest to bardzo głupie pastorze?” Ponieważ wszystko co musisz zrobić to to; tutaj jest szósta rzecz której możesz użyć. Szóstą rzeczą której możesz użyć jest to – jeżeli oskarżają cię „nigdy nie widziałeś stworzyciela, nigdy nie widziałeś Boga, nigdy nie widziałeś Boga stwarzającego wszechświat, dlaczego wierzysz ze on istnieje?” Po prostu powiedzcie im to: to po prostu głupota, może zostać urażony i zdenerwować się, nie musisz nazywać go głupcem oczywiście, ale w rzeczywistości jest to bycie głupcem i dlaczego tak jest? Ponieważ mówicie im to: nigdy nie widziałeś wielkiego wybuchu również, tak, wierzysz że stworzył on wszechświat, nigdy nie widziałeś grawitacji również, ale wierzysz że ona stworzyła wszechświat. Nigdy nie widziałeś ciemnej materii stwarzającej ten wszechświat, a mimo to wierzysz że stworzyła wszechświat. Mógłbym po prostu uroić sobie coś z mojej głowy i powiedzieć że to stworzyło wszechświat a ty byś śmiał się ze mnie, jak to brzmi? Widzicie? Więc kładziesz go w tą samą pozycję jak ty, widzicie to? Kładziecie go w taką samą pozycję jak wy; „mimo że nigdy nie widziałem Boga stwarzającego wszechświat, ty nie widziałeś nigdy wielkiego wybuchu stwarzającego wszechświat również, więc czemu w to wierzysz?” To wspiera pewne zdroworozsądkowe argumenty w tym, argumentem zdrowego rozsądku jest taki: wspomnij jakiekolwiek stworzenie w tym pokoju, wspomnij jakiegokolwiek stworzenie w tym pokoju, i powiedzcie im to: „co brzmi bardziej rozsądnie dla ciebie? Że stwórca stworzył i zaprojektował ten pokój? Czy to brzmi bardziej rozsądnie? Czy brzmi bardziej rozsądnie że przez długi proces czasu gazu i energii i piorunów i nagle powstał ten pokój?” „Lub kompletnie z znikąd ten pokój powołał się do istnienia. Co brzmi bardziej rozsądnie? Widzicie? Więc chrześcijaństwo ponownie jest bardziej rozsądnym argumentem niż ateizm. Więc to jest to co możecie użyć. Więc idąc z argumentami opartymi na zdrowym rozsądkiem nawet bez nauki, chrześcijaństwo już wygrało że musi być Bóg. Jeżeli chcą włożyć tu naukę – Chrześcijaństwo wygrało już razem z naukowymi argumentami. Więc przez zdrowy rozsądek i naukę, co brzmi bardziej rozsądnie, ateizm czy chrześcijaństwo? Chrześcijaństwo. Widzicie to? Nie ateizm. Ateizm nie jest dyktowany zdrowym rozsądkiem i nie jest również naukowy. Zobaczmy teraz Psalmy rozdział 14 werset 1, dlatego biblia jest tak prawdziwa, co mówi? Głupi powiedział w swoim sercu:..co? 'Nie ma Boga. ' Dlatego tylko głupiec, tylko głupia osoba, nie inteligentna osoba wierzy że nie ma Boga. To nie nie inteligentny, głupi, tępy człowiek który wierzy że jest Bóg, to jego dokładne przeciwieństwo. Więc jak świadczycie ateistom? Wiecie już jak. Więc we świeżym przeglądzie: macie pierwsze prawo termodynamiki rozbijające argument że nic stworzyło wszechświat. Macie drugie prawo termodynamiki rozbijające argument jakiejkolwiek materii bądź energii niezależnie od tego jaka by była,że stworzyła wszechświat. I macie również zdrowy rozsądek cokolwiek jest stworzone, jest też w związku z tym stworzyciel który to stworzył, nie „nic” lub „przez długie procesy czasu materii bądź energii”. Widzicie to? Więc teraz oto jak możecie świadczyć ateistom. Więc pamiętajcie, jeżeli nigdy nie świadczyliście ateistom, jeżeli zostaniecie zbombardowani przez niego przez naukowy żargon, i próbujesz rozłożyć każdy pojedynczy szczegół; jeżeli to zrobisz, przegrasz, pogubisz się i ateista zrobi z ciebie głupca, i dlatego chrześcijaństwo jest „nieinteligentne i głupie” widzicie? Dlatego ludzie widzą je w taki sposób, wiecie dlaczego? Ponieważ chrześcijanie patrzą na złą część tego na co powinni odpowiadać, to nie jest kwestią by argumentować tak, kwestią jest co stworzyło wszechświat, to jest punkt, to jest kwestia. Jeżeli odejdziesz od sedna sprawy przez wszystkie rodzaje naukowych szczegółów, przegrasz bitwę, ponieważ pozwólcie mi coś powiedzieć, są naukowe wyjaśnienia dla tych szczegółów, wiecie o tym? Są naukowe wyjaśnienia dla tych szczegółów które dają, więc nie możecie argumentować przeciwko nauce z nimi z tym, sposób w jaki argumentujecie przeciwko nauce z nauką, jest przez źródło, widzicie to? W taki sposób argumentujecie przeciwko ateistom o tym co stworzyło wszechświat. Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Ateizm